<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Think There's a Spider on the Bed." by Mr_Edward_Hyde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316309">"I Think There's a Spider on the Bed."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Edward_Hyde/pseuds/Mr_Edward_Hyde'>Mr_Edward_Hyde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU version, Angel/Demon Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, edward hyde is a bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Edward_Hyde/pseuds/Mr_Edward_Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel!Jekyll decides to lie to make LustDemon!Hyde a moaning mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Think There's a Spider on the Bed."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for someone I know with a Jekyll and Hyde AU! There's nothing much to add, but Jekyll is a top this time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyde was on his phone, laying down on the sofa as he endlessly scrolled. It was boring, he was bored, but it soon would change. </p>
<p>"Baby, can you come to the bedroom? I think there's a spider on the bed." Jekyll asked, frowning a bit.</p>
<p>"Of course, my lovely angel." Hyde stood and headed to the bedroom, soon bending over the bed to inspect the blankets for the spider Jekyll was so worried about. He didn't see it, raising an eyebrow as he kept searching.</p>
<p>Hyde felt a tug on his tail and in turn, his face heated up, turning around to see Jekyll lifting his tail. </p>
<p>"Angel? What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I decided I wanted to see something!" Jekyll smiled and held up four vibrators with tape on them, quickly being able to stick them onto Hyde's tail without any bit of retaliation being able to come out on top. </p>
<p>"Jekyll-" Hyde spoke, tail wagging in Jekyll's hand. He couldn't get another word out before he gasped out in shock and euphoria. The hold on the bed sheets Hyde was handling was tighter as he dug his nails into them. The vibrations went up to his tail and up to his spine, the vibrators were only on a low setting, but it still made him press himself up against the bed as he panted and writhed around. </p>
<p>"Aw, look at your tail wagging around like if you were an excited puppy. Oh! That thought made me have an idea~" </p>
<p>Jekyll strolled over to one of the drawers and pulled out a collar with Hyde's name on it, a leash dragging along the floor which was attached to the collar already. He had put the collar around Hyde's neck and tugged on the leash just a bit to make sure it was sturdy. </p>
<p>Hyde was struggling to not moan, feeling the level from low go up on the vibrators to medium made him whimper and whine. He was horny and needy but also tried to fight back by trying to shift around or somehow get up, but his retaliations failed every time with Jekyll pulling on his leash and bucking his hips right into his clothed ass, which made him cry out in pleasure. </p>
<p>"Ah- god, fuck me already Jekyll, please!" He didn't know what he was saying, but it was all in the heat of passion. </p>
<p>"Not yet, my demon. Awh, you seem frustrated. Let Dr. Jekyll help you out~"</p>
<p>Jekyll yanked on his leash and bucked into him harder, pressing roughly against him. A loud moan escaped from Hyde, practically humping the bed like a horny animal. He could use his hands to grab Jekyll, but he was too aroused and distracted to notice such. </p>
<p>Jekyll had an arm wrapped around Hyde's abdomen, purring in his ear the filthiest things he could think of. </p>
<p>"You want me to shove my cock so goddamn hard inside of you, wouldn't you? You'd like if I were to just fuck you senseless and degrade you as you moan and beg under me."</p>
<p>"I would love that, please, please fuck me until I only know what it feels like to be a slut!" Hyde begged, a hint of anger lingering there too, showing how needy he was.</p>
<p>Jekyll bent him over the bed and pulled his pants down easily, slipping his boxers off and backing up to do the same to Hyde. He teased Hyde's hole, prodding at it. </p>
<p>"Uggggh, just fuck me already!" </p>
<p>"You're impatient all of a sudden~" Jekyll quipped as he slammed into him, making Hyde yell out in delight. Jekyll held his hips and thrust into him, Hyde gripping the bed's sheets and almost tearing them. His tail was wagging like crazy. </p>
<p>Jekyll bent over Hyde and held him close, aiming to hit his prostate. After a few minutes of trying he was able to, this making Hyde turn into a moaning mess. His eyes were rolled back a little, body falling under a numb spell with his arms relaxing. Jekyll took his arms and pulled him back and up, hitting his prostate deeper. Hyde was close to cumming, his loud moaning now mixed with sobs of pleasure. He wasn't crying of pain, it was just overwhelming stimulation. </p>
<p>"God, please keep hitting there my angel! It feels so good, make me your whore!~" </p>
<p>"Anything for you, my whore~" Jekyll abided the begging, Hyde writhing around in his arms. Hyde had warned he was close, feeling Jekyll's roughness grow more with each thrust. </p>
<p>When Hyde reached his limit, he ended up caving in and cumming hard, bucking his hips indistinctively as Jekyll soon came after, both riding out the orgasms. Jekyll pulled out and Hyde whimpered when he felt Jekyll's seed leak out of him a little, he was too tired to think straight. Jekyll afterward had helped the other into the bed after he had taken off all the vibrators, leaning on him. </p>
<p>"Did I hurt you?" Jekyll asked instantly, worried.</p>
<p>"You didn't at all, don't worry. You're great at topping, Jekyll. But don't think I won't get you back."</p>
<p>"Hah, oh boy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>